


Force of Wills

by Exposedma



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, Gen, Multi POV, POV Alternating, Sexual Content, Slow Build, all characters interconnected, class story spoilers, includes all game classes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exposedma/pseuds/Exposedma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of a force blind Pureblood, a seemingly innocuous Madalorian hunt between two friends, visiting parents, and the teaching of jedi younglings.  The Force connects all, weaving together the fates of the Galaxies greatest hero's in ways none of them could have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of Wills

**Author's Note:**

> This is the re-release my very first fan fic. It is a SWTOR fic and each and every class, and therefore class spoilers, are present (with the exception of the Sith inquisitor which I took in a different direction.) 
> 
> This fic is rated mature. In keeping with the original’s spirit, it will not become explicit, but I have expanded on some love scenes. They better reflect how they were supposed to be before I needed to censor myself in order to post them in the official SWTOR forums. This fic has a large cast and multiple POV.

Ardyth:

 

The Force channeled through grit teeth and the waves of pain that radiated from her belly; her red face was slick with sweat, her bright yellow eyes were blood shot, yet determined. Quinn held fast to her hand, supporting her back through every contraction while she pushed and labored to bring their first child into the world. At the foot of the bed of the sterile imperial hospital room, clad all in white, was the obstetrician flanked by two nurses.

“The child is descending nicely my lord, you’re making excellent progress.” The doctor praised his Sith patient earning himself a cruelly curled lip before the next contraction.

Malavai Quinn was a mess of nerves, excited, yet anxious, eager to finally meet this long awaited heir. His hand had gone numb nearly an hour ago from holding his wife’s. Lord Ardyth’s strength of will never ceased to amaze him, and this most primal and powerful of biological acts was no different. He felt pride mingled with love. This Sith Lord, this powerful and beautiful woman married him and was delivering their child, he quietly wiped her brow his pride swelling in his chest.

“The babe is crowning Ardyth, you’re almost there!”, Quinn felt his pulse beating in his ears and glanced down to where the doctor waited to catch their precious cargo.

Ardyth pushed one final push roaring with the effort as the rest of the baby’s body escaped her womb. The child was placed on her mother’s chest right away, naked and slick and screaming her first breath. The nurses went to work cleaning the baby off, and tended to the after birth.

“It’s a girl! We have a daughter!” Quinn was elated, happy was too weak a word, he noticed the red skin, and the ridges on his tiny daughter’s face. Pureblood. Her little eyes opened to meet her mothers with the same shade of bright yellow. He loved her instantly. Malavai felt tears prick behind his eyes, and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, even now fighting against an unseemly display of emotion. He watched mother and daughter and tried not to let his smile split his face. 

“Take it off me” Ardyth lifted her hands away from the newborn suddenly, her face aghast, fearful.

Quinn tenderly picked up his daughter, swaddled her and simply stared in amazement at this perfect little being in his arms. “Her, it’s a girl, Ardyth.” He returned a concerned look at his wife, not understanding her distress. 

“No Malavai, IT is an abomination. This thing is no pureblood, I tried to commune with it through the force and was met with silence, not even the faintest stirring of the force within it. It’s not force sensitive.” She spat out the words with an unsteady voice tears slipping past her lashes. “I am the Emporor’s Wrath, I will not stand for this stain on my name.”

Quinn felt dumb, could not comprehend what his wife had just said and held his daughter closer, “but…we always said if our child was not force sensitive, that we would send them to the military academy. she will simply follow in my footsteps instead of yours, I don’t understand-”

“NO, that creature is an abomination, Malavai! If she had been born without the red markings, appeared more human then there would be no problem, but it was born with the ancient markings, the very definition of a Sith yet it can not use the force….The only thing that is fit for is slavery or death." The baby started to cry startled by the yelling. 

"GET IT OUT OF MY SIGHT” She grabbed the nearby cup of ice and hurled it at the wall. 

Quinn instinctively shielded his daughter from her mother’s outburst. He gently rocked and hushed the squalling infant before reluctantly handing her over to a waiting nurse.

Ardyth closed her eyes once the nurse left the room. She held out her hand waiting for Quinn to take it. What should have been the happiest day of their lives, the crowning jewel of their joint achievments was crashing down around him. He felt his stomach lurch and his mouth went dry. He stared at Ardyth’s hand, hands he loved, that he thought he loved, that he should still love but was suddenly repulsed. He forced his leaden feet forward and grasped her hand. Abomination, force blind pureblood, the chances were so slim he hadn’t concerned himself with the possibility yet he now found himself facing what should have been bitter disappointment. He could still feel the weight of his daughter in his arms, her scent still fresh in his nostrils, and knew his loyalties had already shifted; what was worse was that if Ardyth ever suspected it would mean his death along with his daughter’s. She would not forgive betrayal a second time. 

“I must deal with this problem swiftly, it can not get out that I birthed an Abomination.” She sat up addressing the doctor who was finishing with the last of her stitches. “The official record will say it was a stillborn, am I understood Doctor?”

“Of course, My Lord” The doctor bowed and hurried out of the room.

“My Lord, Ardyth, allow me. You’ve just been through an ordeal, allow your body to rest and heal. Leave this unpleasantness to me.” He bent to kiss her cheek, pointedly not recoiling when she leaned into his touch. He gave her hand a light squeeze and licked his lips tasting the salt of her sweat .

“Thank you, Malavai. I knew I could count on you.” Her shoulder’s relaxed and she reclined in her bed, errant tears fell from her eyes. “Make it quick…and painless.” This mercy was the only indication she gave Quinn that she cared, that this hurt her. It wasn’t enough. 

Quinn left his wife’s birthing suite. The nurse handed his daughter back to him with a look of sad pity on her face. He schooled his features and nodded a dismissal striding away looking far more confident then he felt. It was only when he was in the safety of their compound that he relented and let emotion overtake him. She had napped peacefully in his arms, grasping her blanket and his finger in her tiny hands. 

“I’m your father, Malavai, I’m afraid things won’t be going as I had originally planned for you, little one.” She stirred in her sleep turning her small head towards his chest. “Your name is Mitka, and I vow to you that everything I do from now is out of love for you.” He kissed her soft brow. ”I love you.”

He absently stroked the wispy black hair on the top of her head, her big yellow eyes blinked up at him, serene, oblivious to the storm her birth had caused.

 

Ainsley:

On a large homestead on Dantooine, it was dusk and the sky glowed pink in the sunset. Corso Riggs walked along his land checking the fence, making mental notes in his head of which sections needed repairing. The ship he knew so well was sitting on the landing pad, quiet, also needing repairs. It had been nearly three years since he and his wife settled on Dantooine, started a family and left the hyper lanes behind. He was happy, happier then he could ever remember being with two sons of his own and no immediate threat to their hard won peace. He felt his forehead crease, they lived a slow and boring little life, exactly what he wanted, what she said she wanted. He had hoped their children would make her smile again, and they did, his wife loved her children, but too late he realized she was never meant to be tied down, perhaps he always knew but refused to face that they never shared the same dream. Corso lived in fear that one day he would wake up to find her gone.

He opened the hatch and made his way to the cockpit, knowing that’s where she would be. Her blonde hair glowed in the fading light casting a halo around her head, he loved her, even more then the day they met, but his heart was breaking looking at her. Ainsley didn’t hear him come in, she was sitting in the captains chair, hands on the stick, eyes closed, remembering. 

"She’ll be good to fly tomorrow?” Corso asked softly not wanting to startle her.

Ainsley’s relaxed shoulders tensed, a hand instinctively going to her thigh where her pistol once lived. She shook her head spinning in the chair giving him a half smile.

“Yeah, I’ll drop Akaavi off at Fleet and head home, should just take a day. I’ll be home in time to tuck the boys into bed” She stood to leave but Corso took her hand moving to the seat she had just vacated and pulled her into his lap. 

“Why don’t you go with her?” He asked seriously, part of him already wanting to take it back. 

“Go with Akaavi Spar on a Mandalorian hunting expedition? did you just suggest that?” She laughed pushing lightly on his shoulder but she stilled when his arms tightened around her waist. “Are you serious?” Corso doesn’t miss the hope in her voice.

“I am darlin, you haven’t done more than fleet runs for family and friends for the last 3 years. I know what you gave up when you came here with me to raise the boys. I know you miss the fast life, I know you miss the adventure, and Akaavi already offered to bring you.” He brushed her long bangs out of her eyes, tucking them behind her ear letting his thumb trace along her jaw. 

“But, you and the kids, Cohen’s only 2…”

“and he’ll miss his mama, but he’ll be fine. You need this Ainsley! You’ve been a ghost, and I miss my wife. So go.” He let his fingers thread into her hair pulling her into a tight hug before he tilted his head back catching her lips. He kissed her long and deep, tasting her, memorizing her with all of his senses, banishing the thought that this was a permanent goodbye. "Just don’t forget to come back.“ He had meant it as a joke but it had come out far too serious. 

“Of course I will, Riggs. You boys are helpless without me.” She kissed him again, “Besides I love you idiots too much.” 

The genuine smile that lit up her entire face was proof enough that this was exactly what Ainsley needed. Corso chided himself for having ever doubted her loyalty, or love. 

 

Shiloh:

 

“Your aura wavers tonight, is something wrong?” Vector asked lover, even now it seemed strange to call her that, not wrong, simply strange; despite the hive mind, despite the republic mind games, despite the empire, they were each other’s. His strong hands glided along her pale blue skin, he found another source of the waver in her aura, and worked the knot out of her shoulder. 

“mmmmmmm” was all Shiloh could muster in response. 

His hands slid down and worked her lower back, she spent far too much time hunched over her data pad. He finished her massage and waited patiently for her to stir out of the coma like trance he had put her in. He watched the interplay of her aura with the candle light, he inhaled her scent that now intermingled with the scent of the massage oil, he sighed.

Shiloh stretched and rolled over to face Vector, baring herself and she wiggled beneath his straddled legs, tempting him, it wasn’t hard to tempt him. Her red eyes darkened with desire and she bit her lip that had been forming into a half smile. His black eyes sparkled and he smiled eager to oblige her need and leaned forward to kiss her. Her kiss grew needy, and it was her turn to sigh when his fingers brushed against the dark emerald of her quickly hardening nipples. He shifted her legs so they sat snugly around his waist and admired how her aura snapped and popped in a series of bright colours. Their first time Vector had suppressed his joining, but as time had worn on Shiloh became less and less concerned about the silent third wheel and allowed Oroboros to watch and lend their expertise. Vector slid into her slowly coaxing another low moan from her. They made love to the sound of the rain outside their window, his senses blown wide. His heart beat with a multitude and they all screamed their love. Her heady scent filled him, her aura exploded around him and he thrust faster, not wanting the dizzying song to end. She glistened with a mixture of sweat and oil, a sapphire in the muted grey light of Drummund Kass, Vector’s beacon. The song crested and her voiced joined the crescendo as she exploded again with him.

She smiled lazily through hooded lids. The sleep that had been eluding her finally catching up with his over worked agent. “sleep.” He whispered, kissing her brow.

***

Shiloh woke to the sound of rain falling outside, and to her surprise birdsong, she did not hear it often on Drummond Kaas. She got out of bed and looked out her window stealing Vectors robe off the floor and wrapping herself in it. She drew back the curtains and let the dim grey light in, and decided then that they needed a vacation to somewhere sunny. Vector was of course out of bed on the covered balcony communing with the hive, she watched him, her strange lover, but her mind wandered back to the holo she had received from her mother. Shiloh had not seen or spoken to her mother in almost 5 years, not because there was any love loss although their relationship had always been strained, she had simply been through so much in those years, she didn’t know how to start. So much of what happened to her was classified, and she didn’t even know how to begin explaining Vector. 

Regardless Shiloh had agreed to host her small family, her mother and baby sister, for a fortnight.

“There is tea in the kitchen, and I’ve already uploaded the Kaas daily to your data pad, Shiloh.” Vector walked in from the cool morning air and planted a loving kiss on Shilohs forehead. 

“I would be lost without you, my dear” said Shiloh as she made her way across her flat to the kitchen and poured herself some Alderaanie tea. 

Vector’s brow furrowed, “you’re aura is still wavering, are you still so apprehensive about your mother and sister’s visit?”

“She’s just….I don’t know…overbearing? I think that would be putting it mildly, and my sister, I haven’t seen her since she was in diapers, I still feel terrible that I wasn’t able to return to Csilla for my step father’s funeral.” Shiloh sat down exasperated, a little defeated, her mother would have something to say about everything. “The only person who was ever able to keep the peace between my mother and I was my father, and he’s been gone a long time now.”

“I’ll be with you the entire time” Vector soothed gently.

“I know” Shiloh answered, dreading the inevitable questions about Joiners from her mother. The next two weeks would be a trial. She told herself she’d been through far worse. Mind control was worse than a visit from one’s mother….barely. 

 

Elliah:

 

“No Kainen, feel the force flow through you, you can’t force it” Elliah instructed a Mirilan youngling.

“hehe, can’t force the force” the little boy dissolved into giggles.

Elliah, suppressed her own smile, she had been called back to Tython to help train new jedi, they had placed her with the younglings, and she didn’t know if it was supposed to be a reward or a punishment. She loved the enthusiasm of youth, their easy smiles, their eagerness to learn, but for the last few months, every time she encountered a Miraluka youngling, she wondered: Is that one mine? Her child would be about 7 almost 8 years old now. Elliah had been so young once, naïve.

“Alright younglings, gather your things, I’ll see you tomorrow” Elliah announced to her charges.

A roar of cheers at being set free erupted from the ten children who had been placed in her care. She tried to admonish them “Emotion yet peace, children!” but the children ran wild despite it. They would learn, and at this age she hated to stifle them. 

Elliah made her way to her chamber within the temple, took off her outer robe, and changed into some flexible pants, laid her mat down and stretched. Each position opened her to the force, she could feel it moving within her. It flowed like air and filled her lungs mingling with each breath until she was at one with it. She stilled when she knew that the force held her in the air, cradled her, her mind was open and serene, she nothing more than a conduit for the Force to flow through.

She was 19 again, a Padawan, and in love, he was also a Miraluka, handsome, arrogant, but he had told her he loved her, and she had believed him. They had disobeyed, they had escaped and she remembered his hot kisses, his wandering hands, she remembered giving him everything. And he had taken it all, Kahrn, had taken and lied, and when she came to him, terrified, he had done what their Masters could not. He ended their affair, and Elliah was left to face her Master, low, ashamed and pregnant.

Emotion, yet peace

She was sent to Couracant for the duration of her pregnancy, she spent interminable hours studying holocrons, meditating on her failures and her shortcomings. She fed the life growing inside of her. She had been given a choice, she meditated on that choice.

Ignorance, yet knowledge

She had been alone when she went into labor, a midwife and nurse attending her, her Master waiting for her final decision. It hurt, she cried for the mother she had never known, she had been so young when she had been sent to the Temple. The babies cry had been the sweetest sound of her life, and the most heartbreaking.

Passion, yet serenity

She could have left the Jedi order, kept her child, walked away, with no ill will. Or she could stay, and complete her training. Her Master told her that she was one of the most gifted students he had ever known, but he would understand if the pull of motherhood was too much for her. If she chose to stay, the child would be taken from her, she would not hold it, so as to minimize any attachment. The child, who would be Miraluka, and who would be force sensitive, would be raised in the temple to become a jedi, if that was their wish. Elliah, would not know their name, would be given no information, and would need to content herself with the knowledge that her child would be well taken care of. Elliah, had no family to return to, no means, no way of giving her child a good life. She chose the force, knowing it was the best solution for both her and her child. Her heart raged.

Chaos, yet harmony

A part of her died that day, when the nurse whisked her child away, she saw a tiny hand and a wisp of hair, blonde. She wanted to see, was it a boy or a girl, she pleaded with the midwife to tell her, through her tears, please. Her Master came in and held her, soothed her like the child she was, rocked her, through her sadness and fear, reciting the code to her, like a familiar blanket. The force would provide, she would overcome.

Death, yet the force

Elliah came back to herself, it had grown dark, her cheeks wet, yet she was serene, she thought of that baby every day. She knew in her heart that her child was alive and well. Her holo went off.

“Hey Sweetheart, looks like I’m stranded on Nar Shaadda” It was Felix Iresso, still amazed that the council had given their blessing to their union. Then again, she had endured worse and come out still embracing the light side of the force. They trusted her, for she had proven she could make the sacrifices demanded of her without hatred or fear.

“Oh no, Felix, what’s happened?” she asked, concerned, she had been looking forward to his visit. 

“Cartel shut down the spaceport, something about a turf war, I’m not 100% sure, but I’m ok and at the Republic embassy, going to see if I can help in anyway.”

“Well stay safe then, let me know when you leave, I love you!”

“I love you too sweetheart, just a little longer” Felix replied wistfully

They ended the call.

“The force likes to test me.” She said to the darkness of her room.


End file.
